Complicated murder
by Count On Me
Summary: The BAU goes to the Upper East Side when a certain Brooklyn girl is brutally murdered in a familiar way. But that's not the only thing a certain member discovers more. - Not so good at summaries "
1. Chapter 1

**A/N In my version of Criminal Minds there's another team member who is Chuck's sister. She is like a mixture between Garcia, Reid and Morgan, only Irish and really, really good-looking . Not that Reid or Morgan are not, I mean, well, they are. Okay. I'll shut up.**

"Ha-ha, funny guys! But I'm Irish, not an alien." Christine rolled her eyes after listening to her team-members mocking her accent. Morgan grinned and patted her head as she sat down. She stuck out her lower lip and fluttered with her long black lashes. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"O, you know that doesn't work for me, puppy," he said, and she shrugged. Puppy was the nickname every one used for her. It started at her first day, 3 years ago. The day went miserably wrong, as in really miserably wrong. As in so wrong she didn't even want to think about. Sadly, the name stuck and soon she was known everywhere as puppy.

"Does someone know where this case is? Garcia didn't want to say a word, as usual." Prentiss walked in, with a cup of coffee in her hand and a pair of sunglasses over her eyes.

"You have a hangover?" Christine asked. No one ever walked in with a hangover. Well, no one except Christine herself. Prentiss took off her sunglasses and shot a deadly look at the woman. Christine smirked and turned around to face Reid.

"Did you notice it's Thursday today?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Reid woke up from day dreaming and stared at her.

"I have noticed, yes… why?" he answered, confused.

"Seriously? You're supposed to be the genius here, Spencer! What do you do every Thursday? With me?"

He smiled and picked up a file from the table.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Christine looked at him, semi-offended. She pouted her lips and took another file from the table, quickly looking through it. Spencer Reid was supposed to be her best friend, and for the past months, even years, they went to their favourite bar at Thursday night. The rest of their team thought they only went out for drinks, but it was a lot more. Not that she would tell anyone.

"We have a new case, people. In New York this time. There has been a murder." Hotch walked in, with Rossi by his side.

"Isn't there always a murder?" Christine asked irked, "But why one? Don't we do serial killers?" She was on the team for about three years, and most people already knew how indifferent she could be. It was her defence against all the trauma.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Garcia walked in and showed an gruesome picture. Christine made a face and checked her file.

"My bet is you mean that looks exactly like this one," she retorted and threw an old photo on the table. It was a case picture, of a woman brutally murdered. Her entire body was covered in blood, her veins drained and her organs spread across the ground a few feet away from the body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Even been to New York?" Morgan asked Christine. Reid was sitting behind them, reading a book. They were told to visit the friends and family of the victim, who had gathered to remember the fairly young girl. The address they were heading to was located at the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Christine shrugged.

"No, actually. I do have some family living here, but I don't think I've ever met them." Morgan chuckled and even Reid looked up from his book.

"Christine Bass never met her family in New York?" he asked, while putting his book down. his voice was filled with disbelief. Christine rolled her eyes at him and focused on her phone again before answering.

"My mom said they were horrible people. It's not that I believed her, but there must have been a reason why she left," she said indifferently.

"I thought you never met your mother?" Morgan asked, glancing at her.

"She wrote me letters. I still don't know if it really was her who wrote them, but I don't really care. Some mysteries don't need to get solved."

"Such as you still loving Alice in Wonderland," Reid chuckled. Christine turned around to send him her evil eye. Sometimes they'd behave as brother and sister, even though the two of them were not very much alike. Before Christine could make a witty or sarcastic remark at him, the loud melody of her ringtone sounded.

"You still use that song?" Morgan said, listening to the old Billy Idol song.

"Hell yeah," Christine retorted, while answering her phone.

"Good morning to whoever is on the phone," she said brightly. Morgan rolled his eyes and Reid chuckled. Christine would always be the one who'd be happy no matter the situation they were in.

"Yes, yes I can," she mumbled, grabbing a pen and some paper which happened to be an old book. Still listening to the man or woman on the other side of the phone, she started writing down a long series of words and numbers, occasionally nodding.

"Okay, thank you," she said after a while, lowering her phone.

"Who was that?" Reid asked. He had put down his book.

"Remember Garcia couldn't find a thing about our vic?" she said, and both Reid and Morgan nodded. "Well, I thought I would do some digging myself, with some help, of course."

"And?"

"Her name is Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey..." she started, but Morgan interrupted her.

"Yeah we already know that." he said, impatiently.

"If you'd just let me finish," Christine continued, rolling her eyes, "she is 16 or 17 years old and from Brooklyn. Goes -or went- to Constance, a school for girls only. She was a talented fashion designer, apparently, and from a broken home."

"Where do her parents live?"

"Her father lives in Brooklyn. But his best friend is one of the wealthiest women in Manhattan" she looked over her notes. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that's where we're heading right now." she chuckled.

"And her mother?"

"Hudson, married the neighbor."

"Interesting."

"If you say so."

"I think we're here," Reid interrupted. They got out of the car, every single one of them with black shades covering their eyes. They were standing in front of a huge building, with doorman.

"Well, at least daddy has nice friends," Christine said. The building was not only huge, but also very impressive. Her guess was it contained Manhattans most expensive apartments.

"Behave yourself, Bass." Morgan said, pointing his finger at Christine. She responded with an angelic smile.

"Don't I always?"


	3. Chapter 3

They walked in, ignoring the polish doorman who yelled at them until Christine told him they were FBI. The people gathered in the suite were all rich and good-looking. A middle-aged woman with blonde hair turned around to face the agents. Christine nodded as a greeting and walked over to the little table full with photographs. As soon as she started to examine the pictures, everyone in the room knew they were there.

"My name is SSA Derek Morgan and this here is dr. Spencer Reid," Morgan started, "We're sorry about our college. That is SSA Christine Bass." And with that, every single person in the room went silent. Christine turned around and smiled at the woman, but she wasn't the one who was stunned the most. Three good-looking men glared at Christine in absolute silence, until the youngest of them broke it.

"Excuse me? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he still looked at Christine, who shrugged. She was used to these situations.

"Nothing, handsome." She smirked, "I'm just here to do my job. Now, if someone could tell me why this girl was so depressed?"

"She wasn't depressed." A man with dark hair and sad eyes looked angrily at Christine.

"Let me guess, you're Rufus Humphrey?" she asked and the man –Rufus- nodded. "Well, I can tell you in a minute this girl was very unhappy with her life. And I think I'm the one who has studied psychology. At three major universities."

"One wasn't enough," Morgan said, "Ma'am, if you want SSA Bass to leave, she will." He looked at Christine, who shrugged. She pouted her red lips and walked over to her colleges.

"Fine," she gave the photograph she was holding to Reid and looked at him while she talked, "You have to find out why this kid was unhappy. My guess is the awful racoon make-up, but my guess is probably wrong." He grinned and nodded, and Christine patted him on the shoulder while walking away.

"She is not going to leave!" An old looking man said, pointing at Christine.

"Sir, you have to calm down!" Morgan said, noticing how the man looked. Christine turned around and shrugged. Morgan continued, ignoring Christine. "Reid, call Hotch. And you, sir, we will have to ask some questions. Do you have problems with my college or not?"

"Yes." The man said, "I do. She is lying." He looked furious, and so did Christine.

"I am not lying!" She said, and both Morgan and Reid turned around, trying to calm her down. There were a lot of things Christine was okay with, including people yelling and scolding at her, but if someone said she was lying, her world would explode.

"What my husband means is," the woman who they first started talking to, "you can't possibly be named Christine Bass." She had walked over to the man who was supposed to be her husband.

"Well, I am." Christine said, shaking of Reid's hands. She frowned, as if she had grasped something which was so obvious. "You are the man my mother warned about."

Suddenly, the youngest man walked over to Christine and grabbed her arms. They stared at each other, and at that moment everyone saw how much alike they were. They both had the dark hair and hazel eyes. It wasn't much, but they still looked like mirror images of each other.

"You knew my mother?" the man asked.

"You mean my mother, and no, I never knew her. She sent me letters every year. I was the only one."

"What do you mean, the only one?"

"Christian and Charlotte never got any."

"Who are Christian and Charlotte?"

"They are your brother and sister, Charles," the older man said, "And Christine her is your sister too."

Christine and the man –Charles- turned around and looked at him, but he looked at Morgan.

"My name is Bart Bass. This here is my wife, Lily. That is my brother Jack. We can tell you nothing about the girl, you have to be with Rufus or Daniel. Not us. Now, if you can come with me, Charles. You too, Christine."

Morgan, Reid, Christine and Charles nodded and the last two followed him.

"So you are my father." Christine said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Bart nodded and Christine looked at the man who was supposed to be her brother. They walked in an empty room and the three of them sat down. Bart looked at his daughter first, who wore the face of acceptance.

"What happened to your brother and sister?" he asked.

"A better question is how do you know I have another brother and sister?"

"I knew about you from the start."

"Then why did I stay in 56 foster homes before 16?"

"I chose Charles. Your mother left with the other three."

"So we were not worthy enough?"

"At that moment you were not. Now? More."

"Good to know," Christine said with sarcasm. She stood up, ignoring her brother who kept silent the entire time. She turned around and started to walk away, but at the door she stopped, and turned around again, to face Bart.

"You might not care, but I'm going to tell you anyway." She said, but she didn't look at Bart, "Christian died last year. Car crash, something with drugs and alcohol. Charlotte has been in a coma for the last 5 years. Stair accident." And with that, she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

With large steps, Christine passed the men and women in the room, ignoring all the obvious stares. She passed Reid and Morgan, who were now questioning the brother of the victim. She passed the man who was her uncle, and stepped in the elevator. Before the doors closed, she stuck her head out and looked at Reid.

"I'll be at the bar of our hotel tonight. Tell Hotch I'm not on this case anymore as an agent." Reid nodded and the doors closed. He then looked back at Morgan, who was glaring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Do you know what just happened?" he asked. Reid shrugged.

"I have some ideas, but let's not focus on Chris right now. She'll go back to the Empire and drink a whole lot of scotch or something." Morgan nodded, like he comprehended what his college must have been going through. Mrs Bass turned around and looked at her husband and step-son, which had just walked in again.

"Did you hear that? She's staying at your hotel, Charles!" she said, "You should go talk to her when you get home!"

Charles shook his head and walked to the bar, grabbing another glass of scotch. Reid watched them and decided the questioning about the Humphrey girl was over and Christine was now more important.

"You own the Empire?" he asked the young man, astonished. Charles nodded and glanced at his father.

"I bought it some time ago, after I couldn't buy the club. Best choice I made," He turned his head and smiled at a stunning brunette, who smiled back. The girl was about his age, with chocolate brown curls and doe brown eyes. He sat down next to her and she took his hand. Reid watched them and nodded. Morgan glanced at his college, and so did the Humphrey's.

"I thought you were here about my sister," Daniel Humphrey said angrily. He frowned at the couple and then back at his father. Reid shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but we already know everything about your daughter and sister we need to know and Christine is a very good friend."

Morgan glared at his collegue and touched his arms.

"Do you know what you are doing?" he asked, slowly. He seemed to be one of the few still caring about the case. Reid stood up and shook his head. He had no idea, but what he did know is that he had to go.

**A/N rather short chapter, I know. This is just a very short story, haha ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought I might find you here..." Lily said as she walked in on a drinking Christine. She had a bottle of scotch in front of her and a glass in her hand. The glass was empty, but she kept holding it.

"Why?" she drawled, not looking up.

"Well, I reasoned that if you're anything like your brother, father or even uncle, you would be here." She sighed. Christine yanked her head towards Lily.

"They're _not_ my family."

"They are by blood."

"So?"

"You should give them a chance. You'd like them."

"I'd _like_ them? My _father_ left me and my siblings behind somewhere in the United Kingdom. Apparently, he liked my _brother_ better than the three of us. And where was my _uncle _the entire time we were abused?"

"Wait… your sibling?"

"Didn't your husband tell you? He had four kids. Christian, Charlotte, Charles and me. You can't blame them for being original with names." Christine scolded and she poured herself another scotch. Lily shook her head in shock, and Christine smirked.

"Christian Nicholas Arthur was 18 when he decided it would be a _marvellous_ idea to steal the car and go for a ride. Of course the then-17-year-old Charlotte Evelyn would go with him. They were in a crash." Christine mocked. Lily didn't answer and they heard steps coming from behind. Gracefully, Christine turned around, with the bottle of scotch in her hand. She saw Reid first. Then her eyes connected with those of Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss and JJ. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"We understand you don't want to be on this case, but you don't have to get drunk for it." Hotch said, more quiet than normal.

"Who said I'm drunk?" Christine retorted, and she threw back another glass. Rossi raised his eyebrows and glanced at Lily. Before either Reid or Morgan could answer, Christine did.

"_This_ is Lily Bass. She is married to my _father_. You know, is there a way I can get a different last name?"

Her colleagues shook their heads and Christine shrugged her shoulders. When she decided she could use another glass, the bottle was empty. She pouted.

"I'm off the case." She repeated once more, and Hotch nodded.

"Do you want to go back to Virginia?"

"No. I'm fine in New York." She tried to fill another glass again, but huffed when she remembered it was empty. Then she turned to Lily. "You know what? I'm gonna stay. Have a little fun. Keep me posted on the case."

Reid immediately nodded, followed slowly by the others. Before they left, JJ walked over to her friend and hugged her. Not that she noticed, but it's the thought and action that counts, isn't it?

A few days later, they met each other again. It wasn't meant to, but they did. Christine had decided it would be a good plan to get to know the city, and all its possibilities. The rest of the BAU got further and further with the case. There had been another murder, this time of another Brooklyn girl named Vanessa Abrams. They had talked to the same people, which would be the Humphrey's. Christine found herself loving New York City and all its citizens, but, after a few days, she failed avoiding her family. She'd walked in the Empire, where she stayed, and went to the bar to have a drink. Without thinking, she sat down next to the most handsome man in her sight, which happened to be Chuck Bass. They failed to recognize each other, and Christine smirked at the misery of the man.

"Rough night?" she asked.

"You could say that." He muttered back and both of them threw back another glass of scotch.

"What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why does that matter? Everyone wants to talk to a stranger about his misery."

"Then why don't you start?"

"Okay, but only if you promise to tell me about yours when I'm done."

"Fine. It's a deal."

"Good. I was given up for adoption by my mother, who decided she didn't want us anymore. I was abused and used by most of the foster parents, and my brother and sister decided to get addicted. Drugs and alcohol, you know."

"yeah. But that's about your past. What now?"

"Apparently my father decided he only wanted one of us. I have a brother too."

With that, Chuck yanked his head to face his sister and they looked at each other. They recognized each other immediately and Christine growled. Before they could ignore each other any further, Christine mentioned he hadn't told him his misery yet.

"Why would I tell _you_?"

"Because we had a deal, that's why."

He groaned, but started talking.

"The love of my life left me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You should know if she really is the love of your life."

"Well I don't."

"What did she say when she left?"

"Nothing. She just left."

"What's her name?"

"Blair Waldorf."

"Well, let's get Blair Waldorf back, then. I'll call Reid."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry for the late update! It has been about a month, isn't? I have at least 2 other stories going on and those are a lot more work… **

"Chris? What's going on? I thought you already left."

"No. Reid, are you still on the case?"

"Yes, of course. What do you need? I thought I already told you what happened to the last victim?"

"What do you know about Blair Waldorf?"

"Shouldn't you call Garcia for that sort of thing?"

"Don't really care. Not allowed to, either. Could you just tell me what you know?"

Reid sighed. "I met her, but only once. What is it you want to know about her?"

"According to Chuck Bass she disappeared."

"How do you –or him- know she didn't fly off to safety?"

"According to Chuck she would have said something if that would have happened?"

"According to _Chuck_, eh? Having a good bonding-time with your brother?"

"Very mature, Reid. Please ask Garcia if she's able to find something. You know I can't ask."

"Okay, fine, Don't drink yourself to death."

"I won't."

"Good, otherwise I would have no one to discuss Doyle with."

"Aw, at least someone will miss me because of my intellect. Thanks again, Reid, and goodbye."

Christine put down the phone and turned back to Chuck. "I asked Reid to call Garcia. She's the computer genius of the FBI. If someone can find out where your girlfriend is, it's her."

Chuck groaned. "She's not my girlfriend."

"I thought you said she was the love of your life."

"She is."

"Well, what is she then?"

"I was going to propose to her the night she disappeared."

"What was she before then?"

"She was, and still is, the very love of my life."

Involuntarily, Christine giggled. She always loved these kinds of stories. The stories in which the cold hearted knight falls for the queen. She didn't know a lot about her brother and his… whatever she was, but she had done some research about the both of them using the Gossip Girl weblog. Not that she had any idea why, it just happened.

"What's so funny?"

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. It's adorable you care so much about her."

"Wouldn't you?"

"If I had found the love of my life, if I'd put it in your words, yes."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Found him?"

"No. All I really cared about was my family and my job. Love wasn't exactly high on my list."

"What happened?"

"My family died."

"I'm sorry."

Christine smirked. "Well, they were your family too, not that you knew them. Christian and Charlotte were idiots, but I loved them."

Chuck turned around and opened his mouth to react, but was cut off by the Billy Idol ringtone of Christine's phone. In one, professional move, she picked up and turned around, her back to her brother.

"SSA Christine Bass, not on the case."

"Chris! Reid asked me to research your brother's girl!"

Christine grinned at the sound of the extremely happy Garcia. "At least _he_ listens to me. What did you find?"

The other side stayed silent.

"Garcia? What did you find?"

"Well, that's the problem…"

"I don't think I'll like this."

"Probably."

"Spill it. Now."

"I can't find anything."

"What do you mean, you can't find anything?"

Behind her, Chuck tensed.

"I'm sorry, Chris, but her credit cards haven't been used for days, no one has seen her, she literally vaporized."

"Is there… any chance she might become the third victim?"

"Yes."

When Christine broke off her call and turned around, Chuck was already gone.

**A/N Reid seemed a little OOC, but in my story, Christine and he are best friends, so they're really comfortable around each other. **


End file.
